Who Loves Me Best
by Logan1661
Summary: All human. Rose and Mason are brother/sister, one night out for dinner they meet Adrian an arrogant guy who seems to really like Rose and pop up every where she goes, but Mason doesn't approve. Mason brings his college friend Dimitri home to meet his family, he becomes Roses tutor but what if there relationship is more than profesional. Who does Rose love best? I do not own VA.
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I put on my favourite pair of dark wash jeans and a lacy blood red top. My skin is the colour of the inside of an almond, and that particular shade of red sets it off beautifully. I then add my favourite black pumps that my best friend Lissa bought me on a shopping trip we went on together. After the shower I had earlier I'd left my hair wrapped in a towel so I could get dressed before doing it. Now I did need to do my hair, something I thoroughly hated doing. I loved my hair, don't get my wrong but spending an hour making it look perfect was just not my thing. So I just quickly blow dried my brown/black hair and left it at that.

After hair I put on a little makeup, but not very much, I was not really into that whole fake face look. My normal makeup routine included mascara, eye liner and some lip gloss, plain and simple, no reason to over do it. The finishing touch is the chotki Lissa gave me last Christmas, it's a bracelet made of maroon coloured wooden beads and a cross in the center. I was just slipping the cool wood onto my wrist when I heard the doorbell ring followed by happy cries from my Mom as she greeted the college boy, my brother Mason.

I took a last glance in the mirror before heading down the stairs to see Mason. My brother had bright red hair and blue eyes inherited from my mother, where as I got my dark hair and eyes from my father.

Mason was in his first year of college, today's the first time he'd come home since the beginning of the semester. As celebration of his homecoming he was taking me out on an honorary brother sister night.

My excitement for tonight had been growing since the day Mason told me he was coming home, and now I was practically giddy as I got into his beat up convertible that he'd bought recently for cheap at a used car dealer. I'd missed my brother a lot while he'd been away, considering I was used to having him around all the time and at home.

"So Rosie-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Do not call me that. Ever!" I put as much malice as possible into the word 'ever', he knew I hated that nickname, but still insisted on calling me by it.

"Fine _Rose _what's been going on since I left? Get yourself a boyfriend yet?" he finished his statement laughing.

"I live in Montana Mason, nothing ever 'goes on' you know that. You also know I would date any of the guys I know, which here, is pretty much all of them." I replied sarcastically. I couldn't wait for college so I could leave this tiny town like Mason had. But I had to get through senior year first.

"Yea you're right, your life sucks." He said it with such a straight face I actually thought he was being serious until I noticed the laughter obvious in his eyes.

"Ha ha, thanks for the support bro." I gave him a little shove on the arm, but not as hard as I normally would considering he was driving.

I look over to see him grinning at me, just like old times, not even needing to talk just being content with a smile. It had always been so easy between us; we were almost exactly alike in our sense of humour and appreciation of sarcasm. We hardly ever fought as kids and it was nice to see nothing had changed. It was good having my big brother back.

"Well enough about my boringness, that some would call a life, how's college?" I asked wanting to know what I had to look forward to.

"Oh, you know, just a bunch of easy 90's, hot girls and dorm parties almost every night. Nothing too out of the ordinary." He winked at me.

"Yea right," I scoffed "let's hear the _real_ story!"

"Fine, I have to do five page essays which I can barely finish on time, much less get an easy 90 on, all the hot girls have boyfriends and we've gotten busted every time someone tries to throw a party." He said with a sigh.

"Sounds like you're having a grand time without me! Maybe I won't go to college doesn't seem as great as I thought." I laughed at his sad college life.

"Yep, it's great; character building and all that!" Mason agreed smiling sarcastically.

"You're totally right! I can't wait to grow as a person." I matched his sarcastic tone.

"Rose Hathaway growing as a person, I can't wait to see this!"

"Thanks Mas, but you're probably right, I'll never change!" I grinned saucily at him.

"Exactly! My sister without all her sarcastic charm; unimaginable!" he grinned back and we both burst out laughing for no reason at all,

A few seconds later we pulled up in front of a restaurant called Il Fornello.

"Hope you're in the mood for Italian." Mason called to me smiling as he got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

Mason and I walked into Il Fornello with smiles on our faces, ready for some good Italian food. The hostess was standing at a podium behind a 'please wait to be seated' sign, and she didn't look too happy. Her once blond hair was streaked with grey. She had that look about her that said she had gained wait recently and just didn't care. Nice.

We walked over to get a table placement from her a bit warily, but before either of us could say a word she started talking with a flat monotone voice.

"How many?" she asked.

"Two." Mason and I replied together.

"That will be about a 30 minute wait." She continued in monotone

"I have a reservation." Mason told the woman.

That was smart of him. Maybe we weren't as exactly alike as I'd once thought. I mean I would never have thought to make a reservation; I'm more of a spontaneous, roll with the punches kind of girl.

"Oh, well please follow me to your table." She directed with zero emotion.

She led us through the maze of tables, Mason and I looked at each other both wondering why she hadn't asked for a name for the reservation. He shrugged and I took it as him saying 'just go with it'. High class place.

"Here is your table and menus, your server will be her momentarily. I hope you enjoy your dinner at Il Fornello." I honestly entertained the thought that she could've been a robot for a moment there. In a way it was actually entertaining.

She turned and walked away before either of us could act grateful and thank her.

"Well she was quite the charmer." I said to Mason quietly so she wouldn't hear. He laughed then replied;

"Yep, you got that right!" he pretended to eye her.

We both burst out laughing at our rude remarks and hid our heads behind our menus when people started to stare. But that just made us laugh harder. I know what people started to stare. But that just made us laugh harder. I know what you're thinking; we are very mature children.

"We are such children!" Mason sputtered, through dying laughter, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, we are probably the youngest ones here!" I glanced around. I was right most people were at least 25 and more so older. Then there's us 17 and 18.

"Rose you're right…..this just got a little awkward." He replied laughing again.

In the midst of our childishness our server had arrived.

"Hello, my name is Adrian," he pointed to his name tag. "I will be your server today; would you like to start with some drinks?"

His tone was a little like the hostess', almost a monotone, but it was more like he was just bored and his life needed a little excitement. I'm sure he could've gotten 'excitement' easily from a lot of girls.

Adrian was gorgeous, like hot, like crazy sexy. And he knew it, you could see it in his dark brown hair styled perfectly to look messy, even in the way he walked it was obvious. It was all I could do not to stare at him drooling. C'mon keep it together Rose, I thought to myself.

"Okay Adrian," I drew out the first A in his name, "I'm not sure what I want, what do u recommend?" I finished sweetly.

Adrian raised his eyebrows at me as if saying 'you can't order your own drink? Really?' I looked at him hoping to look hot for his sake but also innocent for Mason's. Honestly I was pretty pro at flirting, I was used to guys liking me and I like to have some fun with it, especially when the guy was this hot.

"Anything with vodka or rum in it." He answered matter of factly, winking at me with his beautiful emerald green eyes. But before I could reply Mason cut in.

"She's underage and I'm sure you know it."

"Don't worry I can pretend I don't" he looked mischievously at me, "What are you her over protective little boyfriend?" he asked Mason, "Hun you can do _so_ much better!" Adrian added to me.

"No! I'm her older brother. Don't talk to her like that." Mason replied obviously getting mad at Adrian.

"Oh. So you're currently unattached?" he asked looking at me with interest. "Maybe I could fix that for you."

Before I could reply that I thought that was a grand idea, Mason spoke for me yet again.

"She's not interested in older guys?"

"Really?" Adrian looked questioningly at me, "When it comes to me most girls can get pretty easily over age superstitions."

"No." Mason said flatly. "Get us both cokes."

"Yes sir!" Adrian gave Mason a mock salute then started to leave.

"Make it a diet for me Adrian dear." I called out after him

"Of course. Anything for you." He called back over his shoulder. Once he was gone into the kitchen I went off on Mason.

"Mas! What the hell was that?"

"The guy was an ass, just protecting you Rose." His tone implied he was done with topic, well too bad because I wasn't.

"I'm not 5!" The volume if my voice was rising. "I'm 17 and I do not need protection, especially yours!" I glared at him.

"Fine Rose maybe I overreacted a little." He had caved under the heat of my glare.

"A little? Maybe?" People were starting to stare, but who cares let them stare. "You know what? Whatever! I'm going to the washroom."

I stood up and abruptly left, stalking away in a random direction that I hoped the washroom was in. I ended up in the kitchen finding Adrian instead but it had the same outcome; me away from my brother.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked when he saw me, looking perplexed but not at all disappointed.

"Well I was looking for the washrooms but I ended up here instead. Doesn't really matter though, I was just trying to get away from my brother. Sorry about how rude he was." I replied.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, I've gotten worse. Why don't I put a little something extra in your drink? To lighten up your mood?" he proposed one of the best idea's I'd heard all night.

"Yes that would be helpful. Now could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

He pointed around the corner; I thanked him then turned around towards the bathroom.

"What is this? No kiss for my services?" Adrian exclaimed feigning outrage.

"Yea right, in your dreams Adrian." I said over my shoulder to him.

"Damn right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before writing the chapter I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. This chapter is short sorry! I had a bit of writers block. The next one will be better I promise.**

Rose POV

In the bathroom I took a few deep breaths and muted my angry feelings even though they were already fading.

A few calming moments later I headed back to the table vowing to deal with Mason calmly and reasonably for the remainder of our brother sister night.

"Hey Mas, I'm sorry I blew up at you like that." I didn't really enjoy apologizing but I knew I needed to if I wanted this night to go any better than it was at the moment. He knew that I didn't like to apologize. So he also knew I was really serious about this one.

"It's okay I was being a little rude to the waiter dude too. It's my fault too." I decided not to comment on the fact that he called himself only 'a little rude', at least we were happy again.

"Good." I grinned at him happy to be brother/sister besties again.

From there on we went back to our easy jokes and banter. Mason even said thank you when Adrian brought us our drinks. Whatever Adrian slipped in my drink lightened my mood even further and I was having an awesome time.

Once we'd gotten our drinks we figured we should use our menus for something other than hiding from staring eyes when we acted stupid. So we looked through the foreign language of Italian trying to figure out what everything meant.

We ended up choosing the meals easiest to understand and also some of the most stereotypical Italian dishes there ever were.

"I'll have the pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese." I told Adrian when he asked for my order.

"Okay but because I respect you as a woman I will tell you that there are over one thousand calories in that. It is also huge and _very_ fattening. Are you sure you want to order that?" he asked as if truly concerned about my dietary needs.

"Well thank you for telling me those interesting facts about the pizza that I _will_ be eating. But the one fact you fail to see is that I like food! Just get me the damn thing." I tried to say matter of factly but failed because of laughter bubbling in my throat.

"Props sis! That was funny!" I heard Mason call from across the table laughing. I lent over and gave him props while Adrian stared at me as if I was an alien.

"Do you have a problem Adrian? You look a little lost." I asked sweetly and he regained his cool guy composure.

"I'm fine, just never heard of a girl as beautiful as you wanting to eat something like that. Anyway what would you like?" he finished looking Mason. While my cheeks reddened slightly, had he called me beautiful? I'd been called hot and sexy my guys I knew but never beautiful especially by a guy as hot as Adrian.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." Mason ordered his stereotypical meal completely oblivious to the thoughts running through my head.

"Wow that was really good! Thanks for dinner Mas!" I said walking out of Il Fornello, one Italian meal later.

"No problem Rosie." I tried to yell at him about the nickname but he talked loudly over me, "I miss my little sis sometimes! Hey, that rhymed! What am I doing in college with a perfectly good career opportunity as a poet?" he exclaimed excitedly pinching my cheek as if I was 5 not 17.

"Stay in school Mason." I said flatly. "And get off me!" I exclaimed shoving him away from my poor cheeks.

"Don't you shove me!" he came running at me.

I screamed and ran as fast as possible in my black pumps but heels are in no way running shoes. Within 5 seconds he caught up to me and engulfed me into a hug, lifting me up from my waist. Mason carried me to his convertible ignoring my flailing around. Luckily there was nobody around to think he was some rapist trying to capture me.

"You know Mas if anyone is seeing this they are probably on the phone with the police reporting that there is a red headed boy taking a pretty girl into his car by force. I could probably sue you." I commented laughing.

"For what money? I'm broke! So it's a good thing there's nobody around to see us!" he winked at me grinning. "I could be a good criminal you know?"

"Yep I'm sure." I laughed at my idiot of a brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys….thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! They always make me so happy (: It'd be awesome if you followed me on twitter Logan_Ride. Enjoy the chapter!**

Rose POV

As I was grabbing all the necessities for a manicure I heard my phone start ringing on my bed. I set my products on the nearest surface which happened to be my toilet, then jogged over to my phone and looked at the caller ID quickly before pressing the green 'talk' button. It was Lissa.

"Hey Liss!" I said into the phone as I made my way back to the bathroom.

"Hey Rose, so how was you brother/sister night last night?" she asked.

"It was really fun! We got into a bit of a fight at dinner but we got over it after a while and went back to normal." I explained while trying to decide between hot pink or white for my nails.

"You guys got into a fight?" Lissa exclaimed surprised, "You two never fight though!"

"Yeah I know and I'll tell you about it in a second but fist I really need help with something very important." I tried to sound dead serious.

"Sure, anything, what do you need Rose?" She offered eager to help me.

"I need you," I started slowly, "to help me choose what colour to paint my nails, I'm stuck between hot pink and white." I kept my tone solemn and serious.

"You're right that is _very _important, I would definitely say white, hot pink is too girly for you." States Lissa matter of factly and I can tell she's fighting back giggles. I put my pink bottle away in a drawer and set the white in front of me.

"Thanks Liss!" I chirped "Anyway about Mason. There was this really hot waiter who was flirting with me, so Mason decides to go all protective as if I'm a five year old who can't take care of herself." I told her a brief version of the story.

"Oh I can see how that type of situation would not work well for the two of you." She comments. "But about this hot guy, like how hot was he? Did you give him your number?" Her questions flow excitedly through the phone.

"He was _really_ hot, like tall but not too tall and his eyes were the most amazing shade of green. It was like emerald orbs that you could just get lost in. I haven't seen a guy that hot in a long time! No I didn't give him my number, he asked, but Mason dragged me out of there before I could even tell him my name!" I finished still remembering my slight annoyance at Mason for that.

"Awe poor Rose, you just can't catch a break can you?" I could practically see the sympathetic shake of her head through the phone.

I was finishing my clear base coat as I replied;

"Yes exactly, unlike you with your perfect little love life!" feigning distain.

Really I was so happy for Lissa and Christian. He wasn't exactly my favourite guy with his dark sense of humour and snide comments, but he made Lissa happy. Most guys she'd dated over the years she hadn't really cared for, Christian on the other hand she loved completely.

"Well what can I say? My boyfriend is pretty amazing." She giggled happily.

"Yes I know Liss! You tell me that almost everyday!" I laughed at her good naturedly.

"It's true though! We went out last night, it was so much fun!" I could hear happiness in her voice; it made me feel happier too.

"What kind of fun?" I asked suspiciously, my best friend stayed silent on the other end of the line.

"Well I hope you children used protection! And please spare my innocent mind of any details." I exclaimed at her as she burst out laughing.

"You Rose Hathaway, innocent?" she sputtered "Oh that's a good one! I wouldn't have told you anything anyway!"

"I'm quite glad because I really didn't want to hear it!" I said as I finished putting the white nail polish on my tenth finger. I admired my hands then started blowing quietly on my nails to dry them faster.

"Okay new topic." She decides, "Is Mason coming over tonight?" the new topic reminds me I have some possibly exciting news for her.

"Yes _and_ he's bringing his friend from college over too! The guy is 24 and Mason totally looks up to him. Plus he says the guy might be staying at our house over winter break, Mas just has to ask Mom about it." I told her excitedly.

"Well here's the big question," Lissa paused dramatically, "Is he hot?"

"I don't know! I haven't met him yet! I tried asking Mason but he's all like: sis I'm a dude, how would I know if he's hot." I sighed exasperated.

"Men are just so clueless about these things! Well it's a good thing you decided on white nails." She commented as I finished with my clear top coat.

"Why's that Liss?" I asked a little confused.

"Because Rose white nails are very posh, hot college guys like posh." She told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was about to reply when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, they must be here.

"Thanks for the lesson on poshness, but the guys are her now, I got to go." I informed her hurriedly, while checking my makeup and hair.

"Okay be safe hun, no drunken sex!" Lissa called to me through the phone and I started laughing.

"Well with protective brother extraordinaire here I don't think that will be a problem." We were both laughing as we hung up our phones.

I took one last glance in the mirror seeing myself in my skinny jeans and a loose knitted grey sweater. My hair fell in blow dried waves down my back; I nodded at my reflection then made my way down the stairs.

I literally had to clamp my jaw shut to keep it from falling right down to the floor. Mason's friend was _really_ hot. As in rivalling Adrian hot, he was tall probably around 6'7 with gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes and shoulder length brown hair tied at the nape of his neck making him look even sexier than he was already. I was also pretty sure that the coat he was wearing was a western cowboy duster. Together all of it was stunning.

"Hey Rose!" Mason called to me snapping me out of my trance, "This is Dimitri, Dimitri, meet my sister Rose."

Dimitri didn't seem to have the same level of self control I did, because for a moment there, upon seeing me, his jaw actually did drop. Even once he'd closed it his eyes were trying to be subtle in checking me out.

"See something you like?" I asked him winking.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY I'm updating, sorry it took sort of long, I was at my cottage with no internet. All your reviews are awesome thanks so much for your opinions! I had someone ask me if I was a dude, no I'm not, I'm definitely a girl. If anyone has any other questions leave them in the reviews and I'll answer. Anyway now to the chapter….**

Rose POV

Luckily, my mom and Mason didn't hear that particular comment since they were engrossed in a conversation about something else that I wasn't really paying attention to.

"I'm Dimitri." He said back in an accent I wasn't sure of, extending his hand for me to shake, as if completely ignoring my previous words. But I took his hand and shook it anyway, his hand was strong and tough but it had certain warmth to it that just made me want to smile.

"I know you are, Mason just told me, remember that? It was about two minutes ago." I smirked at him.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget." Dimitri informed me straight faced, I only realized he was joking when I looked at his beautiful brown eyes that were smiling down at me.

"C'mon kids let's go eat." My mom called preventing me from replying.

We all follow her into the kitchen where the table is set four, with plates of food sitting in the centre. Dimitri, Mason and I started loading our plates right away as my mother watched us seemingly proud of herself for cooking a big dinner like this that everyone seemed so eager to eat.

Once we were all settled in our seats and had begun eating, my mom started making conversation with Dimitri.

"So Dimitri, Mason tells me you're a year ahead of him in college, but you look quite a lot older than the average second year college student." She stated, not so subtly prying for information.

"Yes, I am quite a bit older, actually I'm twenty-four right now, I grew up in Russia," oh so that's what his accent was, "my father left when my sisters and I were pretty young, so I had to support them, my mom and grandmother, therefore it took a little longer for me to find time and money for college." Dimitri finished, seeming to have no problem with sharing his life story.

"Well, it's wonderful you would do that for them." My mother replied looking at him in both approval and surprise.

"Thank-you ma'am, my family is very important to me." He said it very seriously, but I had to fight off laughter when I saw my mom's face after he called her ma'am. She didn't particularly like being called that word.

"Oh Dimitri, you don't have to call me ma'am, it makes me feel old! Please call me Janine." She told him smiling warmly; I could tell she liked him despite the ma'am comment.

"If you don't mind my asking," I cut into their conversation, "You said you had to support you're family, how did you get the money to pay for your college?" I asked sort of doubting his story.

"Rose! That was very rude and none of your business at all!" My mother scolded me.

"Janine, don't worry it's no problem," he assured my mom, her name looking awkward coming from his lips. "You're right Rose I can't afford college, I have a part scholarship in hockey."

Mason nodded telling me Dimitri was being truthful.

"You've got a hockey scholarship? That's pretty cool." I admitted to him.

"Pretty cool? Rose, don't lie to the man!" Mason exclaimed to me smiling, then turned to Dimitri, "She loves hockey, never stepped a foot on ice but watching it is her life!"

"Mason! Did you really need to say that? I think you're over exaggerating a little!" I asked him embarrassed.

"Yes indeed I did." He answered smirking but before I could reply Dimitri began talking again.

"Janine I don't want to be rude, but could you excuse me to go to the washroom?"

"Oh it's fine, don't worry. First door on the left around that that corner." She directed him pointing.

Since Dimitri was gone for the time being Mason and I both saw it as an opportunity to ask about winter break. We hadn't wanted to talk to our mom about it while he was sitting there because if she said no it would be pretty awkward for him.

"Hey Mom, Dimitri can't afford to fly back to Russia for the holidays, do you think he could stay with us so he doesn't have to spend the whole break stuck at school all alone?" Mason asked her all in a hopeful rush.

"Of course he can! I'll be glad to have him, he seems like a very nice boy." My mom replied without hesitation.

"Okay great, so I can tell him when he gets back?" he checked with her making sure he had approval.

"Yeah sure." She agreed just as Dimitri walked back into the room.

After Mason told Dimitri the news about winter break he thanked each one of us sincerely for our kindness to him and I could see my mom was really flattered by how polite he was being considering most of Mason's friends aren't like that.

For the rest of dinner we chatted easily about random topics; school, hockey, food. When we were finally finished with dessert everybody had a full stomach and a content smile.

"Well we should probably get going it's a two hour drive back to the college." Dimitri stated with a sad note in his voice.

"Yeah you're right." Mason agreed as they both stood up from the table reluctantly.

My mother and I followed suit walking them to the door. Both of the boys threw their coats on thanking my mom for dinner and saying they'd see us in a week for winter break.

Dimitri opened up the door to head over to my brother's car in which they were driving back to the college, and was met with a blast of freezing cold air. It was storming badly outside, snow swirling so thickly I could hardly see twenty feet in front of me.

"I'm not letting you boys drive back in this weather, it's Saturday night you don't have classes tomorrow, so sleep here and you can go back when this weather clears up, no arguments." My mom told them in a no nonsense tone.

Looks like I was going to get to spend the night with my brother and his really hot friend what a nice turn of events.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say right now, but I'm sorry for taking forever to update I got distracted by reading all of your wonderful stories! Please review, it would mean the world to me. Thanks!**

**Logan (:**

Rose POV

Mas, Dimitri, and I decided to watch a movie, we asked if my mom wanted to join us to watch it, but she declined saying she wanted to get to bed and let us kids have our fun. So she went upstairs leaving me in the living room with the boys.

Soon Mason and I were fighting over which movie to watch.

"Mason I don't want to watch a scary movie!" I told him stubbornly.

"But Rose, Insidious doesn't even look all that scary." He watched me for a moment, "You're not _scared_ are you?" he taunted me.

I wasn't scared I just wasn't in the mood for a scary movie! But before I could tell him off for being so rude and wrong, Dimitri stepped in to settle it.

"Look Mason if Rose it too scared to watch it than we can watch something else to watch." Even Dimitri thought I was scared? He said it more kindly than Mason but still!

Okay that settled it we were watching the movie I was going to prove I wasn't scared at all.

"Never mind you guys are right we should watch Insidious, I won't be scared." I said as if I whole heartedly wanted to watch the movie.

"Are you sure Rose? Dimitri asked sounding doubtful and concerned.

"Yes I'm sure." I assured him firmly.

After it was decided Mason didn't hesitate to press buy on the 'On Demand' channel. As it was going through all the previews I went back into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

The popcorn finished popping just as the movie started, perfect timing. I poured the contents of the puffed up paper bag into a large plastic bowl then headed back to the living room.

Mason and Dimitri were sitting on opposite sides of the couch leaving room for me in the middle of the couch in between them.

All of us were silent while watching the movie, Mason had been right; it wasn't all that scary, though I'll admit a little boy getting possessed and haunted is a little bit creepy.

About halfway through the movie Mason fell asleep it was a funny sight actually, him still sitting up with his head lolled to the side and softly snoring.

I tried hitting him with pillows in attempt to wake him up so he could watch the movie but he just groaned in his sleep and turned his head away from me. So I decided to just let him sleep.

Dimitri and I watched the rest of the movie without Mason, me proving that girls can watch scary movies without screaming, running or crying.

Once the movie had finished I switched the T.V. off and it was silent between us for a moment, the only sound being Mason's soft snores.

I finally broke the silence, hoping I didn't sound too awkward.

"So you play hockey?"

"Err…yeah, since I was a little kid." He replied.

"How did you learn? This might sound rude, but most kids would have their dads teach them, your dad doesn't really seem like he would've done that." I hoped I didn't offend him, usually I wouldn't car less but for some reason with Dimitri I did.

"You're right he didn't, I guess I taught myself, I used to watch the older kids play, I picked up the rules and learned from there." He told me surprising me I hadn't expected that.

"Oh well it's awesome you could do that for yourself, but how did you pay for equipment, like sticks and skates?" I asked not doubting his story just wondering.

"I didn't skate until I was about 14, when I had started working and found extra money here and there, that wasn't needed for family costs. It took a while but I saved enough money for a very cheap pair of skates, as for a hockey stick, some of my friends would give me their old ones when they didn't want them anymore." Dimitri explained.

"You, seem so grateful, don't you ever think that your life is unfair? Or wish that you could have a rich family?" I was trying to understand this strange man.

"If I was rich I'd probably be a snob and I wouldn't care so much about my family, so no I don't wish for that and life isn't always fair, we don't have a choice so we have to take what we get a deal with it." He told me sounding very wise.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense…" I trailed off not really knowing what to say, something that was rare for me.

Cue awkward silence here.

"I could teach you if you'd like." Dimitri offered me breaking the silence.

"Teach me what?" I asked not following.

"To play hockey of course." Stating it as if it was very obvious, well it wasn't for me.

"Why would you do that?" I figured he wouldn't want to do that just for the fun of it, I mean I'm fun and all but he's Mason's friend not mine.

"Well you seem to really like hockey, so I thought you might want to learn to actually play it for yourself. I'll be with you for two weeks during break so why not?" He reasoned.

"Yeah you're right, as long as I'm not going to be a burden for you." I agreed, informing him I wasn't going to do this if it would just be a bother for him.

"Rose teaching you wouldn't be a burden." He replied seriously.

"Okay, well we'll do that. Anyway it's getting late, I'm going to head to bed." I stated getting up from the couch.

"Good night Roza." Dimitri said softly.

"Why did you call me Roza?" I asked perplexed.

"It's your name in Russian, it suits you."

"Oh okay, well night." I left for the stairs before he could reply.

I changed into P.J. pants and added a tank top then crawled into bed; hoping sleep would come to me quickly.

But it didn't because I couldn't get a certain Russian man off my mind.

Dimitri was my last thought before I finally fell asleep.

**If I get 5 reviews or more I promise I will update the day after tomorrow. You guys rock! You can do it (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy! So I got like 8 reviews and I only asked for 5 so that awesome! Do it again guys. This chapter is really short but that's just half of a chapter because I have had literally no time to right and I would feel really bad if I didn't update today just because you guys are so lovely and reviewed so much. I promise to add the second half of the chapter tomorrow, please don't hate me if this sucks a lot. Yeah okay I think that's it so read on!**

Rose POV

I looked at the clock on my bedside table as I pried my eyes open, it read 6:45. Time to get up, I was an early riser, maybe not naturally but I like to get up and go for early morning runs.

I didn't think anyone would be up at this time in the morning so I didn't worry about taming my hair or making myself look presentable and pretty. I headed downstairs to eat a bit of a breakfast before leaving; I would eat again when I got home.

In the kitchen I headed straight for the fridge to get some different fruits and milk to make a fruit smoothie; my average before run breakfast.

I threw it all in the blender, and then stood beside it letting my mind wander, it wandered to thoughts of Adrian and Dimitri.

Adrian I knew nearly nothing about, but he was so cool, flirty and alluring, it just made me want to be around him all the time.

Dimitri on the other hand, well I pretty much knew his life story, but his true personality was still a bit of a mystery, and I wanted to solve it.

They both seemed great who was better? Well it didn't really matter because I'd probably never see Adrian again and Mason would never let me date Dimitri, especially with the age difference.

"Your blender stopped." A voice informed me from behind me, snapping me out of my day dreaming.

I turned quickly wondering who had just been talking. Who would've been awake at 7 in the morning?

"Oh Dimitri, hi, what are you doing up so early?" I asked in a hurry to get this conversation so I could get on to my run and clear my head.

"I could ask the same to you." Dimitri said not answering my question.

"I asked you first." I smiled triumphantly.

"Fine you win," I do enjoy winning, "well I'm just an early riser. Now you."

"I'm going on a run, speaking of which I should get going now, I just have to change." I tried to dodge further conversation.

I poured my smoothie into a cup, added a straw then all but ran up the stairs wanting to get away from him, but at the same time never wanting to leave.

Damn my confusing thoughts.

I ran a brush though my hair and tied it up into a high ponytail, no need to make it pretty for just a run.

I put on my jogging pants and my favourite running sweatshirt, now I was ready to go. I finished my smoothie setting the cup on my desk I'd pick it up later.

I quickly wash my face not worrying about makeup and brushed my teeth, I do worry about bad breath.

I took a last glance in the mirror to make sure I looked at least sort of normal and not completely ugly and tired, just in case I saw someone I knew.

I deemed myself presentable and then went back downstairs to grab some running shoes.

At the bottom of the stairs I see someone waiting for me, and who might it be? Dimitri of course.

"Ready for us to get going?" he asked me, looking down at me expectantly.

I don't remember inviting him…

**Okay so that's it for this half of the chapter, it's horribly short I know but the other half will be longer and up tomorrow I promise. Review lots and I'll love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been I think like 5 days since I updated, I don't really know, but anyway I'm so sorry about that! I said I would update the day after I posted my last chapter but I got really busy with work and I couldn't bring myself to write. I hope you're not mad, because I felt really bad so I'm writing this for you guys at one in the morning. I'm glad you didn't think my last chapter was as bad as I thought it was, those reviews made me so happy so keep reviewing! I'm rambling now so I'm going to let you read the chapter. (:**

Rose POV

"Well, I'm ready for _me_ to go." I told him implying I was going alone, while lacing up my running shoes.

"Actually I thought I might come with you." Dimitri informed me.

"But all you have is jeans, you didn't plan on staying the night you can't possibly have anything to wear that is suitable for a run." I hoped this would keep him away from my run and safely away from me, in the house.

I looked up at him after I finished with my shoes and what I saw was not jeans and a button down dress shirt like last night.

"I took some pants and a sweater from Mason, I asked him and he told me to do what ever I wanted, but let him sleep. So I took that as a yes and found these things." He motioned to the track pants and sweatshirt that covered his body.

"Either way, why would you even want to come with me, I'm sure there are other things that you would rather do." Part of me was excited by the fact he wanted to spend time with me even if it was us getting sweaty and running, but a bigger part wanted alone time so I needed to talk him out of this idea.

"I have the rest of my life to do other things, right now I feel like going on a run, since it seems you're going too it would make sense for us to go together especially considering I don't know the town at all." Dimitri reasoned oblivious to my obvious attempts to keep him at home.

He lent down to tie up his own running shoes seemingly done with our conversation figuring I was totally on board with him joining me.

"Okay, well I guess we can go now then." I decide not to try and fight a battle I would probably not win.

He nodded and then went out the front door, I yelled out the door at him that I had to do something quickly so he should just wait a minute for me to come back.

I made my way over to the kitchen to leave a note for my mom and Mason just encase they woke up before we got back.

Wouldn't want them thinking we ran away together or something, though if he asked he I might- I stopped my stupid thoughts from getting any more carried away.

I finished writing the note and hurried out of the kitchen, back to the front door.

Before I opened the door I noticed my purse hanging from a hook on the wall, I decided to grab some money from it just encase we needed it. I shoved the money in the pocket of my jogging pants and then went outside where Dimitri waited for me patiently on my front lawn.

"Okay I'm ready let's go." I called making my way over to him.

Once I'd reached him I motion for him to follow me, knowing he wouldn't know which way to go then turned left on the road and started jogging.

"Rose!" I heard him yell from behind me.

I stopped and turned around noticing he still hadn't left my property. Dimitri stood there with his arms folded across his chest looking at me as if I had forgotten something obvious, I was pretty sure I had everything I needed though, so what was he waiting for?

"What Dimitri? I'm ready let's get going!" I yelled back annoyed that he was wrecking my normally smooth and quiet routine.

"We haven't stretched yet, you'll strain your muscles if you don't stretch before you run." He informed me going all smart and logical.

I sighed and made my way back to him. This was new to me, I nearly never stretched, only if I was sore already, I'd never _strained my muscles_ before and I didn't feel the need to waste my time on stretching.

"I don't stretch Dimitri, there isn't any point, I've never hurt myself and I don't plan to start now so can't we just get on with the running?" I tried not to whine but really, this guy was cramping my style.

"Stretch or you're not going anywhere." He told me seriously.

"Like you could stop me, after you do your stretching you can catch up with me okay? Bye now." I walked away from him needing to run and burn off some steam.

I was about to start to pick up the pace when two strong arms wrapped around my waist stopping me from moving. I strained my neck to face the opposite way to see who my captor was even though I was already pretty sure I knew.

"What the hell Dimitri? Let me go!" I ignored the fact that our faces were really close, if I just shifted a couple inches I could be kissing those lips, they looked so soft and his eyes- right ignoring all of that.

"I told you that you needed to stretch, as you can see I have ways of stopping you." He said unfazed by our closeness.

"Fine I'll stretch just put me down." I replied through gritted teeth.

He set me down cautiously; ready to grab me again if I tried to make a run for it. So much for that plan, apparently I'd have to stretch if I ever wanted to get on with the run.

As I stretched unwillingly I didn't say a single word to him, really I didn't feel like talking right then. A couple of minutes later Dimitri decided we had stretched enough and it was time to start the actual run. Finally.

We ran mostly in silence, my annoyance fading as I tired myself out, running cleared my head and my muscles seemed to be thanking me for stretching them before running. Damn Dimitri for being right.

I lead the way considering he didn't know where we were or where to go without getting lost. I kept my pace faster than usual because of Dimitri's longer stride; I wouldn't make him slow down because of me.

My legs were burning from excursion but I made myself keep running at the same pace, I didn't let myself give into the pain. We ended up in a small town with a bunch of shops and my favourite breakfast food diner.

I slowed down to a jog as we neared the diner deciding that since I had the money why not get something to eat here instead of going home to eat boring old cereal.

When we reached the shop beside the diner I slowed to a walk.

"Why are you stopping?" Dimitri asked confused and now walking beside me.

"I'm going to go into this diner and get something to eat, I'll just walk back to the house and eat on the way back." I informed him "You can head back yourself if you want I'm sure you remember the way." I added turning into the diner.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He said a little uncertainly.

Just before he could turn away back towards home I saw a familiar figure approaching us.

"Lissa! Is that you?" I called out to her.

"Rose?" she came into focus looking surprised to see me.

Lissa had someone with her though and from what I could see it wasn't Christian but it was definitely a guy. Why would she be out with another guy? She would never cheat on him.

"Yeah it's me." I reply, "Who's your friend Liss?" I hoped I didn't sound too suspicious, even though I totally was.

"Oh oops I forgot about him, this is my cousin Adrian. Rose meet Adrian, Adrian meet Rose." She introduced us.

I stared at Adrian, his face was half covered by a scarf and a hat but there was no mistaking his emerald coloured eyes, it was the same Adrian from Il Fornello. I couldn't tell if he recognized me, I mean I looked quite a bit different covered in sweat. So I decided not to say anything about knowing him, I would tell Lissa later.

"Hi Adrian." I greet him. "Oh and Liss this is Dimitri, we came out for a run, just stopped to get a bite to eat."

She assessed Dimitri probably deeming him very hot as I had, though she would never think of making a move on him, not while she's dating Christian. So Lissa just smiles politely at him and I know we'll be talking about this later.

"Well, we'll let you two go and eat now, talk to you later Rose." She told us beginning to walk away with Adrian.

"Bye Liss." I called after her.

"I'm going to go get my food now, so you can start on your way back to the house if you want." I said to Dimitri opening the door to the diner. He grabs my wrist before I can enter, I turn back to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I have a question."

"Okay go ahead." I grant him allowance to ask me a question.

"Who was that Adrian guy? You stared at him as if you knew him but were really surprised to see him but when your friend introduced you two you acted as if you were complete strangers."

Really, he'd noticed that? I've got to work on my _blank face_ skills. Even Lissa didn't seem to notice I recognized Adrian, how did think guy notice after knowing me for less than twenty-four hours?

"He's nobody important, don't worry about it." I lied. I could tell Dimitri didn't believe me but I think he'd also realized he wasn't going to get a better answer.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He let go of my wrist which he had been holding the whole time and then started on his way back to my house.

I bought a bagel with egg and cheese then added some ketchup, I got it to go so that I could eat it on my walk back home.

I munched on my bagel and sipped the coffee I'd also decided to get on the half hour walk home, but the time I finally got home I was freezing cold despite the hot coffee.

Mason was awake and sitting with Dimitri at the kitchen table talking about some random topic, when they saw me Mason cut off that conversation and started talking to me.

"Have a good run Rose?" he asked.

"Yep." I popped the p.

"We met some of Rose's friends." Dimitri cut in, "I think their names were Lissa and Adrian."

"Adrian?" Mason looked questioningly at me.

"Yeah." I said, wishing Dimitri hadn't brought it up.

"Who's Adrian?" Dimitri asked showing an uncharacteristic lack of self control and ability to read between the lines of a conversation.

"He's a guy that has a thing for Rose." Mason informs him not sounding happy about me running into Adrian.

"Oh." Dimitri replied not saying anything else. But I could see his face darken at Mason's words, before returning to its normal neutral look.

Why did his face darken?

**I just spent 2 hours writing this and I'm really tired now! I hope you guys liked it! Please review. If I could get 10 reviews before my next update that would be amazing. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the great reviews they always make me so happy! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

Rose POV

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and considerably less sweaty, I put on a pair of yoga pants and a sweater then went downstairs with my hair still wet to see what the boys were doing.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked taking in the scene in front of me.

Dimitri was back in his clothes from the night before where as Mason had taken some clothes from his closet upstairs, they looked about ready to leave. The snow had all been cleared from the roads so it was safe to drive now.

But Mason was wandering around the living room and kitchen looking into every corner and under every couch cushion; seemed as though my brother had lost something.

"We're just getting ready to leave but your brother here lost his phone." Dimitri told me looking amused as Mason freaked out over his lost phone.

"I swear the thing just up and walked away!" Mason exclaimed, still scouring the room.

I took a quick glance around the living room and see his phone behind a pillow just sticking out a tiny bit.

I could tell him where it is but I think I should let him find it on his own I mean he is a grown man now.

"It's right behind the pillow, do you see it?" I murmured to Dimitri who is standing beside me.

"Yes, I saw it about five minutes ago." He murmured back.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked, here I was thinking Dimitri was such a good person, maybe he had a little mean in him, not that it would be a bad thing.

"Why didn't you?" he replied.

"Touché." I laughed quietly; he smiled a little half smile down at me.

"I found it!" I turned quickly at the sound of Mason's high pitched scream.

"Good for you bro! But please don't scream like that ever again." I told him.

"Okay we should get going then Mason. Why don't you go upstairs and say good-bye to your mom and then we can head back to college." Dimitri ordered him, in a nice way of course.

"You got it." Mason gave him a mock salute, and then walked up the stairs to see my mom.

Dimitri turned to face me.

"I'll see you in a week Rose." He said looking as if he didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, you know we don't have to do the hockey thing if you don't want to." I blurted.

"Roza, I already told you, I want to, don't worry about it." Dimitri insisted.

"Thanks, I'm really glad." I thanked him.

He surprised me then, by pulling me into a hug. I relaxed quickly in his arms feeling warm all over, not wanting him to let go.

"You don't need to thank me." He whispered into my hair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I heard my brother say from behind us with suspicion and a bit of anger in his voice.

We break apart instantly, I didn't know about Dimitri but for me that was pretty embarrassing. I could feel the colour red flooding my face.

"W-we weren't doing anything, he was just saying good-bye." I managed to stutter out, trying to explain.

"I wasn't trying to make a move on your sister. I would never to that." Dimitri added confidently, sounding very believable.

For some reason him saying that made me feel a little sad. I don't know why though, I hardly even knew him.

"You better not." Mason said, going all protective over sister mode.

"Bye Mas, see you in a week for break." I cut in, ready for them to leave before this got even more awkward.

"Bye Rosie." He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead, ignoring my glare for calling me Rosie. "Be good okay?"

"Why don't you take your own advice bro?" I reply laughing.

"I'll try." He winks at me.

Just before they walked out the door, Dimitri gave me a little wave which I returned.

After our goodbyes were all over, they headed out into the cold, and got into Mason's convertible. I watched them drive away giving one last wave, as they went on their way back to college.

Now to go have a talk with Lissa.

**I know it's short, but I sorta have a concussion so I can't really concentrate, but I wanted to update anyway. Please review, if I get lots of reviews I'll update faster, with longer chapters! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the good wishes for my head (: I'm feeling a lot better now. I hope you like the chapter, please review and favourite it would mean the world to me!**

Rose POV

It'd been almost a week since Mason and Dimitri had gone back to college, school just let out a couple hours ago and now I was free, well, for two weeks.

In that entire week I'd hardly talked to Lissa, the night when the boys left I couldn't even talk to her because she was out on a date with Christian. We set up times to hang out but then she always said she had some urgent family matter, this happened probably five times.

Today we were going to have a sleepover to celebrate the beginning of break and just because we hadn't really seen each other in so long, I mean a week to normal people was like a year to us.

Liss promised that this time she wouldn't cancel; she said that her family was going to be busy until probably seven o'clock, but after that she was totally free to spend time with me.

I trusted Lissa a lot and I knew that if something important was happening she would tell me, but I still couldn't help be really curious about what was going on.

It just seemed pretty weird, her parents and brother were always really social with people from work or school, Liss was always a little more reserved, we partied all the time but we weren't the people who tried to be best friends with everyone.

That being said her parents were never close with members of their family. The only one I'd ever even heard of was her Uncle Victor, and he had been sent to jail for attempted mass murder. If that was the best of their family I could see why they wouldn't want to be closely acquainted with them.

So it really just didn't make sense that she would suddenly have all these family matters to attend to. I made a mental note to ask Lissa later as I tried to focus on packing instead of the Dragomir's family problems.

I threw random things into my small over night bag; sweat pants, jeans, pyjamas, tooth brush, perfume and anything else I thought I might possibly need to use in the next twenty-four hours.

I looked at the clock after deciding I had everything I needed (probably more) it read 6:41 pm. I knew that it would take about fifteen minutes to get to Lissa's house walking so I could probably leave now, it wouldn't matter if I got there two minutes early.

I called good bye to my mom as I walked out the front door out into the bitter cold of winter in Montana. I headed down the street and towards the forest; going through the forest was the only way I could get to Lissa's house without it taking almost an hour.

The forest was huge so the streets to get around in were long and I always hated walking them to get to Lissa's house if I couldn't get a drive. So being the fearless nine year old I was I had decided it's be much easier to just cut through it instead of spending forever going around it.

I walked along the edge of it for a few steps before finding the entrance I'd been looking for. There was an opening there where I had pulled out all the weeds one day so that I would always know where to enter and I wouldn't get lost.

After coming in here for so many years I could probably find the entrance with my eyes closed. I knew the forest by heart and I didn't have any trouble winding my way through the trees in the direction of Lissa's street.

When I came to the last ravine I had to cross before I could exit the forest, I decided it would be in my best interest to just slide down on my butt since on the last icy ravine I went down a little while back I bruised my tail bone and knees from falling so many times.

So I sat down at the top hugging my knees to chest, then scooted a little forward and down into the ravine I went.

What I failed to remember was that there was a river at the bottom, I didn't see it because it was frozen over and covered in snow but I did notice it when I landed on it breaking the thin ice.

My legs were drenched in icy water and they soon started screaming in pain, the water felt as sharp as knives, if I didn't know better I would've said I was literally being cut.

I scrambled out of the water as fast as I could once the original shock was gone, praying my over night bag hadn't gotten wet considering it held the clothes I would need to change into and my phone.

I climbed my way up the other side of the ravine grabbing onto random dead looking trees for support hoping nothing would snap and send me back down into the freezing cold river.

Luckily I ended up okay and got to the top of the ravine safely. I could already see the other weeded entrance to the forest a couple of yards away. I made my way towards it wanting to arrive at Lissa's quickly so I could change out of these freezing cold clothes.

I would do it right here in the forest since I'm technically alone, but I'd always been sort of scared of creepers watching me from somewhere I couldn't see, so I suffered through the cold.

I finally reached the exit (or other entrance) of the forest so I left the world of barren, frozen trees and entered onto Lissa's street. I walked slowly up her street feeling the water on my pants slowly freezing.

All of the houses on that street were huge, Liss and I used to call it the royal street because well everything just looked like it belonged to someone royal. Lissa's parents were really rich and could afford to have an amazing house like this.

When I was younger I would get jealous of how perfect Lissa's life was. It really did seem so sometimes, I mean her parent were so amazing and loved her a lot, but when I got older I realized her life wasn't perfect.

Liss never fit in with the entire perfect rich people scene she wasn't comfortable there and even though she was always beautiful or elegant or both, she never really realized and always thought too little of herself.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice talking loudly. I searched for the owner of the familiar sounding voice; my eyes were led to a guy walking towards me. When I looked closer I could see that this guy was clearly Adrian.

I could hear what he was saying too, it sounded like my name. It looked like Adrian had noticed me too.

"Hi, Adrian." I called back to him.

"Rose, fancy seeing you here!" he exclaimed smiling.

"Just heading to Lissa's house." I told him.

"Funny, I'm just leaving Lissa's house." So he was part of the 'family matter' that Lissa kept talking about.

"What were you doing there? I know she's your cousin, but I've never even heard of you in the fourteen years I've known Liss. Why does it seem you're with her all the time now?" I asked him. He looked amused by my obvious attempt to pry for information.

"Oh, I'll let Lissa tell you about all that boring stuff. By the way you smell really good you know?" He changed subjects and I decided to let him get away with it. I'd talk to Lissa later about the 'family matter'.

"I just walked twenty minutes to get here. I probably just smell like sweat or dirt considering I was in that forest." I pointed back at it.

"You must have some perfume or something on, the ladies always do." He winked at me and I feel my cheeks heating slightly.

"No I don't actually." I inform him.

"Do you not own any perfume?" Adrian's eyes looked wide and surprised.

"Of cour-" I started but he cut me off.

"I'll just have to buy you some then. I'll get a lot so you have a good selection." Maybe he didn't know that good perfume was expensive.

"Adrian? Perfume is very expensive well the good stuff is, and I'm sure you're not poor or anything, but you work as a waiter, I don't think it's in your best interest to spend a lot of money on perfume for a girl you hardly know."

"Obviously, Lissa hasn't told you much about me, my parents are rich, as in richer than hers, I can have whatever I want. They made me work because I need to learn 'responsibility' or something, plus it's good to pick up girls, like I did with you." He smiled at me in a really sexy way, oh so he wanted to flirt, two can play that game.

"You're rich _and_ sexy! I'm lucky you picked me up at that restaurant." I looked at him sweetly.

"You are one interesting person Rose." He watched me with interest.

"Well, I try." I laughed.

"I don't think you even have to." I couldn't tell if I was supposed to hear that or not he says it so softly. "Why are your pants soaking wet and freezing?" he asked as if just noticing.

"I sort of forgot about that," I had actually, it seemed when I was with him none of that mattered much, it was weird. "I uh, fell into a river in the forest on the way here."

"Really? Are you okay? You must be freezing!" his tone turned from flippant to serious and concerned.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to change when I get to Lissa's house, if I ever get there, I must be ten minutes late by now." I assure him.

"I should let you get over there then, you need to get warmed up. I'll see you around Rose." He turned to walk farther down the street.

"Okay bye." I was a little surprised by how fast our conversation came to an end, I had actually been enjoying it.

I shrugged it off and started in the direction of Lissa's house.

"Hey Rose wait a second." I turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked me looking a little nervous I think, but trying to cover it up with over confidence. It was sort of cute.

"You seem like more of a one night stand kind of guy, I'm not a random slut for you to sleep with." I told him, meaning it.

"I didn't say you were. Just think about it okay?" he looked at me seriously.

"Fine I'll think, what's your number? I'll text you or something." I agreed not knowing whether I should say yes to Adrian or not.

So I'll just have to think.

**Review please! I hope everyone liked the chapter! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel awful, I haven't updated in a really long time, I just started school and got really busy. I'm going to start updating once a week from now on. So I hope you like the chapter. Please review (:**

Rose POV

After getting Adrian's number I gave him a quick wave and then set off in the direction of Lissa's house.

There weren't any cars in her driveway which meant her parents were probably not home, this happened often, they were almost always out at parties or something.

I didn't bother knocking since Lissa seemed to be home alone and even if she wasn't her parents love me and wouldn't mind me walking in.

"Liss?" I called through her huge house.

It was much easier to just call her name until she heard me than to walk around the whole house looking. It would take _forever_.

I called out her name a couple more times before she finally heard me and replied.

"Rose? Is that you?" she yelled to me from somewhere upstairs.

"The one and only!" I told her as I made my way towards the stairs.

"Hey Rose!" Liss exclaimed running out of one of the many rooms her house.

"Hey Liss!" we walked down the hallway towards her room.

"What happened to you? You are all wet!" she looked at me surprised and concerned.

"I, umm...fell into the river in the forest." I informed her a little embarrassed at my stupidity.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Did you fall and hurt yourself?" Liss stared at me wide eyed.

She was getting more worked up I could see it, frantically checking me for injuries probably imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to me.

"Liss, Liss! Calm down, I'm fine! I slid down a hill on my but and forget there was water at the bottom just it was frozen over. I broke through the ice when I landed in it hence my wetness." I explain gesturing for her to take some deep breathes.

"Oh, you're so stupid sometimes Rose." She laughed, back to her normal light hearted self.

I sat down on the beanbag chair in her room still shivering and not wanting to move.

She watched me for a moment before seemingly concluding I wasn't going to get up and go get new clothes for myself.

So Lissa went over to my overnight bag which I had dumped on the floor when I'd entered her room earlier.

She pulled out a dry pair of sweat pants and a tank top, even though my top half is hardly even wet.

I took the clothes thankfully and went into her adjoining bathroom. I pulled off my wet clothes and throw then into her bath tub, then re-dress into the clothes Lissa had picked for me.

Ah, that feels so much better, I thought to myself once I was finally in my dry clothing.

I left the bathroom and re-entered Lissa's bedroom where she was sitting on her bed smiling while texting someone, most likely Christian.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" I asked her winking.

"Totally, c'mon let's go watch a movie or something." She suggested.

I agreed so we headed back down the stairs into her screening room. It's literally like a mini movie theatre in there; really her parents are the coolest people ever. I'd never heard of anyone else with a movie theatre in their house.

"Okay, what movie?" she asked me turning on the TV and immediately going to the on demand channel.

"Well I'm in the mood for a romantic action movie. How bout you?" I told her.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled, "Why don't we watch Abduction, it has Taylor Lautner."

"Oh, Liss you know me so well. Taylor is _so_ hot! Let's watch it!" I nodded my head excited.

"Okay sounds good, let's go make popcorn first though." She rose from the couch and went in the direction of the kitchen. I followed suit, walking into the kitchen with her.

Among the thousand other amazing appliances the Dragomir's had they also owned a popcorn maker. So we grab the un-popped kernels and poor them into the machine.

We put the lid on, press the 'pop' button and then wait for it to cook. After a couple minutes the popping noises ceased so I pulled the lid off.

But it seemed as though the popcorn wasn't actually finished because when I pulled the lid off a bunch of hot un-finished popcorn popped up out of the popcorn maker and down my shirt.

I let out a stream of cuss words while screaming and trying to get the popcorn out of my shirt I could already feel it burning my skin.

"LISS HELP ME!" I screamed at her while she stayed rooted in place laughing her head off, looked like I wasn't going to get any help there.

A couple minutes later I had finally de-popcornized myself and was holding a cloth with cold water to my chest and arms tending to the burns that the popcorn had left.

"Thanks for your help in that situation Lissa." I said sarcastically, jokingly glaring at her.

"Anytime Rose you know I'm always here!" she giggled.

"Okay well now that that's over let's go watch that movie." I exclaim and we prance back to the screening room to spend a couple hours with the amazingly sexy Taylor Lautner.

**Yepp, so that was totally crazy short, but I couldn't figure out what to write. I'm in a bad mood my little brother is getting an Iphone and I have a really old blackberry curve. Favouritism right? Yeah my brother is way overly spoiled! Sorry I know you probably don't care but I just needed to get it out.**

**Anyway review! I'll update again on probably Sunday or Monday. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I have literally nothing to say so, hope you like the chapter please review!**

Rose POV

We spent the next couple of hours drooling over the intense hotness that is Taylor Lautner. We stuffed our faces full of the popcorn that didn't go down my shirt in attempt to sear off my precious skin, while watching the mystery of Nathan's true parents unfold.

"Wow awesome movie." Lissa stated after we finished awing over how cute Nathan and his love interest Karen were.

"I would totally kill to be Karen in this movie!" I exclaimed sad about my pour un-Taylor Lautner life.

"Earth to Rose! You're living with Dimitri for two weeks over break I don't think you should be acting like a tortured soul!" she scolded me laughing.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that…" I trailed off realizing she was right.

"Exactly!" Lissa smiled in triumph.

"Okay well tell me about your life, since I haven't talked to you in like forever!" I requested.

"Well, I've had all that boring family stuff and other than that I've seen Christian a couple of times." She summed up, making her life sound horribly boring even though I was sure it couldn't possibly be.

"Christian over me?" I screeched slapping my hand onto my chest in mock shock and hurt.

She looked lost and worried for a second, as if trying to find something to tell me so I don't feel bad. That is until I bursted out laughing.

I heard her let out a small 'ohh' in relief and then she started laughing softly along with me.

"What did you do, without me there to occupy your time?" Liss questioned me.

"Not very much, I've been running more though, Dimitri's going to teach me how to play hockey over break and I don't want to look like an un-fit idiot." I told her.

"He's teaching you hockey! That's great you've always wanted to learn to play hockey, and I think hockey en-tails some body contact, yes?" she giggled at the thought of mine and Dimitri's 'body contact'.

"Yeah while we're both wearing huge winter coats and will probably be all sweaty. Yepp, if that's not true romance I don't know what is." I stated pretending to be serious.

"Well true, but what happens if you get lost or something and have to huddle in a snow bank with only each other for warmth?" she smirked at her smartness.

"And the odds of that happening are like what one in one-thousand?" I reasoned wiping the smirk off her face.

"We'll just have to hope you get lucky than!" she concluded.

We talked for a couple more hours pretty much about any random thing that came to mind, but I still hadn't told her about how Adrian had been my waiter that night or how he had asked me out just before I came to see her.

I was thinking about how I should tell her when my iPhone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out to check, I figured it was probably just my mom checking to make sure we were okay, but the text message wasn't from my mom.

**Made a decision yet babe? I was thinking we should go back to Il Fornello I could get you another one of those drinks ;) 3 –Adrian**

I laughed out loud at Adrian's text message earning a stare from Lissa saying 'I'm best friends with a weirdo.' I didn't really know what to reply though so I slip the phone back into my pocket still smiling at his words.

"So what you're going to laugh at whoever's text and then not even reply? Look at yourself you can't even stop smiling! Is there something going on that I don't know about?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, it's complicated." I told her.

"I'm your best friend if something 'complicated' is going on a have a right to know therefore you must tell me." I guessed now was as good a time as any to tell her.

So I told her the whole story about how I met Adrian out for dinner with Mason and how he was flirting with me. And then about how I'd just seen him outside leaving her house. And finally how he'd asked me out just hours ago.

"YOU KNOW MY COUSIN _AND_ HE ASKED YOU OUT AND I'M JUST LEARNING THIS NOW?" She shouted at me after I'd finished filling in, it wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting though.

"Yeah that about sums it up." I agreed.

"What about the date?"

"What about it?" I replied confused.

"Did you say yes or no?" she answered looking at me as if I was stupid.

"I haven't decided yet, I told him I'd think about it." Her face turned shocked after those words.

"Well go tell him it's a yes," she ordered me, "NOW!"

Adrian POV

After seeing Rose one the street I walked back to my house in a daze, I couldn't believe myself.

I had actually, seriously asked out a girl and not as a joke or a dare, and could I _like_ this girl for real?

It's not like I was gay or anything, I loved women but I'm just more of a one night stand kind of guy.

The last time I'd had a serious relationship would've been when I was seventeen and that was four years ago.

I'd been dating Ashley at the time; she was beautiful, my first love.

But Ashley obviously hadn't felt the same way about me; I was bored one day and went over to her apartment to surprise her. She wasn't the only one surprised that day.

I walked in on her in an intense lip-lock session with her long time best-guy-friend Cameron.

I'd always sort of suspected there was something going on with those two, but Ashley always re-assured me that he was like a brother to her.

Obviously that was a lie.

Ashley left me heart broken, I was over her by now but I'd never really had another girlfriend that I could trust completely so it never got serious, and half the girls left me because of that.

And now look what I did, I'd asked Rose on a date, when I had just met her about a week ago and only seen her three times.

Part of me almost wished she would say no, and then at least I could spare myself possible heart break.

But I also knew that I wanted more than anything to get to know this girl, and getting to know her lips too would definitely not be a problem for me.

After the short walk down the street from Lissa's house to mine, I arrive home; there were just two cars in the driveway mine and my father's.

Well wasn't that just wonderful, I would either be getting silent treatment from him or a lecture about how I need to do something with my life. I personally prefer the former.

I lived on the 'rich' street so I really didn't need the job that I had at Il Fornello but my father always acted like I wasn't grateful enough in regards to the money they provided me with so I got a job so I would have my own money, plus it meant I could be out of the house away from him.

"Adrian is that you?" I heard my father's voice call from somewhere.

"Yeah." I replied in a bored tone not wanting to have a conversation with him.

I didn't hear his voice again so I made my way up our spiral staircase and into my room.

For the next couple hours I can't focus on anything, my mind just keeps wandering back to Rose, I can't stand sitting there waiting for her to tell me whether or not she's going to go out with me.

I played on my PS3 for a while talking to random kids online, I even attempted to fall asleep at one point just to pass time but it didn't seem like it was going to happen so I gave up.

Eventually I just gave into my desire texting Rose to see if she was coming, I hoped the text didn't seem too desperate even though I was sort of edging towards the point of desperation.

In about twenty minutes a reply came:

_Okay, I'll go._

**What does everybody think about the Adrian POV? Do you guys want me to do anybody else's POV or mostly just keep it Rose? Review and tell me what you think! 10 reviews for next update!**


End file.
